Misty Independent
by MistyMagicWaterflower aka xImmortalxRomanticx
Summary: Takes place after Gotta Catch Ya Later Misty wanders home to her lonely Cerulean Gym after leaving her best friends with her emotions at the brink she reflects on the past, only to see it reflect her future. Pairing:AAMLPokeshipping Type: Song FicOne Shot


**Misty Independent **

**By: xImmortalxRomanticx aka MagicMistyWaterflower **

DISCLAIMER: I do not own pokemon or the song used in this fic,

"Miss Independent" By Kelly Clarkson.

I only own the plot. So Sue me not.

PRESENT

Misty walked home to Cerulean City with Togepi and her Bike as she played a very familiar scenario in her head

Flashback

"I'M GONNA BE THE BEST WATER POKÉMON TRAINER IN THE WORLD AND I'M NEVER EVER COMING BACK HERE!"

Misty slammed the door of the Cerulean City Gym, in a rage and jumped on her bike, peddling out of the city, through fields and forests. Until she finally collapsed underneath a tree over looking a river.

She had finally gotten all her rage out at her sisters she took a deep sigh and finally took a chance to think.

"_Well here I am im finally out on a journey,_" she thought

"_To think this all started because my sisters took their boyfriend and Pokémon training problems out on me, well tough, im not gonna let a guy or them get me down, I am gonna be the best water Pokémon trainer in the entire world_" she mused to herself as she took out her rod parked her bike and walked down to the river's edge

_Miss independent  
Miss self-sufficient  
Miss keep your distance, mmmm  
_

_Miss unafraid  
Miss out of my way  
Miss don't let a man interfere, no_

Misty cast her line out and sat waiting for a bite she then took out a wrapped up half- eaten rice ball and propped her rod up in the ground as she sat eating her rice ball she finished it put the wrapping in the bag then picked the rod back up and sat patiently until…she felt a tug on the end of her line and pulled as hard as she could;

"Huh... hey I got a bite! Oh, wow I really think this could be a big one!" she said as she pulled the line harder and harder until her blue-white-yellow-red blur catch wound up on the side of the river.

It turned out to be a kid with black hair, a sopping wet red and white league symbol hat a black t-shirt wearing a light white and blue jacket with jeans and tennis shoes in his arms was an injured Pikachu

"Nah it's just a kid…Oh! And a Pokémon! ooo are you okay?" Misty asked concerned he looked up at her and she then was met with the soft brown eyes of Ash Ketchum.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"Not you! Look at what you have done to that poor thing! Its it breathing?" she yelled then worried

"Eh…I think so…"

"Well don't just sit there! It needs a doctor right away! There's a medical center not too far from here" she remembered

"A hospital?" the boy questioned

"Yes for Pokémon" Misty said

"Umm can you tell me which way do I go?" Ash asked

"That way" Misty pointed Misty then heard a large flock of Spearow cawing from far away she looked up in the sky and the distance was dotted with dozens of sperow

"Ahh! There coming back! Run!" he yelled

Ash ran up on the bank then sall her bike and ran to it placing Pikachu carefully in the basket

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Misty questioned

"I'm borrowing this" Ash said as he jumped on and peddled off

"BUT HEY! THAT'S MY BIKE!"

"I'LL GIVE IT BACK SOME DAY!" he called back

"Oh! You!" Misty steamed

Misty then grabbed her stuff and jumped up off the bank trailing behind Ash for HER bike "_That poor little Pokémon, if that kid's gonna help it in time he'll be at that Pokémon Center_" she thought as she started back down the road little did she know that her life had just changed forever.

_Miss on her own  
Miss almost grown  
Miss never let a man help her off her throne_

So, by keeping her heart protected  
She'll never, ever feel rejected  
Little miss apprehensive  
Said ooh, she fell in love  


Misty finally came to a field opening when she sall a bike totally and completely burnt to a crisp she screamed as she sall her gorgeous bike completely deep fried and charred.

Misty the picked up her bike raised it over her head and began heading for the Viridian City Pokémon Center. She finally came to a hill that looked down into the sleepy town of Viridian she heard a slightly jumbled annocement over a police station intercom as she finally entered the Police station on the outskirts of the city only to find the garage opening revealing a motorcycle with officer Jenny and none other than Ash Ketchum and his poor Pokémon.

"Hey! What's the big idea! Come back here!" Misty coughed through the motorcycle's exhaust as she ran behind them still carrying the charred bike above her head.

Finally she reached the enormous Pokémon Center as she finally climbed up the huge staircase and the automatic doors opened as she sall Ash sitting mournfully at the front desk she marched in

"I KNEW I'D FIND YOU HERE!" she accused as she marched in

"Hey, what happened to your bike?" he said looking up

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BIKE? YOU HAPPENED TO MY BIKE YOU LITTLE LOSER! This is what's left after you stole it to save your Pokémon! Now I can see why your Pokémon is in the---" said Misty as she fell over

"Oh! Let me help you!" The raven-haired boy said worriedly

"I don't want your help" Misty shot back as she slapped his hands away

"And you're going to pay for what you did to my bike!"

"I will make up for it I promise I will really...but I can't do anything about your bike until…" Ash started

"I don't want any of your lame excuses kid I just want a new bike right now!" Misty complained

"It's just my Pikachu; my Pikachu's too good" He confessed

"Huh?" Misty's hardened expression softened and fell to one of concern and sympathy

_What is this feeling taking over?  
Thinking no one could open the door  
Surprise, it's time, to feel what's real  
What happened to miss independent's _

_No longer need to be defensive?  
Goodbye, old you, when love, is true_

"Is it very serious?" she asked softly

"I think so and there's nothing I can do to help now" he concluded sadly as he glanced at the emergency light behind him

**PRESENT**

Misty smiled at this and fought back her tears, "_That was when I began to like him_." She thought to herself.

**FLASHBACK :POKEMON EMERGENCY!**

Nurse Joy then walked into the room as the emergency light went out with a chime as she did Misty and Ash ran up to the cart with his Pikachu hooked to the IV and a light bulb headband.

"Oh! Pikachu! Are you alright?" Ash said to his little unconscious Pokémon

"Your Pikachu's resting it's a good thing you got it here so fast the procedure went well and it should be fine!" Nurse Joy concluded

"Thanks to the Pokémon Center!" Misty agreed

"Yes thank you very much!" Ash chimed in

"Now all your Pokémon needs is a little rest in the recovery room, you should go in with it Ash" Nurse Joy said kindly

"Thanks" Ash said then he turned to Misty

"Listen I'm sorry about your bike but im gonna need time to make things right"

"NO WAY I FELL FOR THAT LAST TIME... Well, you take care of Pikachu now and we'll settle up later" Misty bargained

"Uh okay" Ash said thankful he wasn't going to be pummeled

Then out of nowhere an alarm went off and Officer Jenny's voice blared over the intercom "Your attention please our Viridian city radar sensors have detected a aircraft belonging to a gang of Pokémon thieves if you have a Pokémon in your possession exercise extreme caution!"

Then two Pokéballs fell through the glass ceiling of the Pokémon center as the opened revealing a Koffing and a Ekans, the Koffing then released its poisonous gas as Misty covered her nose Ash asked

"What are...Who are they?"

He was then answered by a voice

"Don't be frightened little boy"

Then another voice cut in this one more deep then the latter

"Allow us to introduce ourselves"

(Guess who...lol)

_Misguided heart  
Miss play it smart  
Miss if you wanna use that line, you better not start, no_

"To protect the world from devastation"

**FLASHFORWARD IN: POKEMON EMERGENCY!**

"THIS IS WAR DONT JUST HOLD 'EM! THROW EM!" Misty yelled to him

"Okay...PokéBall here we go!" Ash said throwing a PokéBall he was holding

The PokéBall popped open and a Pidgey came out Ekans jumped up to it the little Pidgey fled in fear

"That thing can't beat us" James remarked

"No? Well try this one PokéBall here we go!" Ash said determedly throwing the Pokéballs

Ash threw the PokéBall but much to his dismay it was empty

"Empty?" he questioned

"Were never going to beat them that way!" Misty said in frustration

"Some of the PokéBalls are empty" Nurse Joy admitted

"Well now she tells me...This one feels like a real winner Pokéball go!"

Ash threw the next PokéBall and a little Rattata popped out

"Pipsqueak" Jessie quipped from the side

"Meowth!"

The Ekans ran over to this Pokemon and got ready to attack but the little rat Pokemon ran away in fear, this was the straw that broke Misty's back because she grabbed a PokéBall and jumped up to the frontage.

"I guess im going to have to take this into my own hands you grab Pikachu and get outta here; I'll handle these three clowns" Misty said confidently

"That's pretty big talk coming from such a little lady" Jessie mocked

"Well at least you're right about the pretty part thanks for the compliment"

"The girl thinks she's pretty" James informed them

"I think she's pretty too…Pretty pathetic" Jessie corrected

"Oh, I'll show you…PokéBall go!" Misty screamed

Misty threw the PokéBall in her hand and it fell to the floor when a Goldeen popped out of the PokéBall flopping up and down, Jessie and James wore sweatdropped expressions.

"Goldeen return!" Misty said calling back her Pokemon

"That's her best shot?" Jessie scoffed

"She's all washed up" James agreed

"You know as well as I do water Pokemon can't battle on land, im just getting warmed up" Misty informed them

"Warmed up?" Ash questioned

"Just get Pikachu outta here!" Misty ordered

"Right" Ash said running to peddle Pikachu out into the front lobby.

**ASH CATCHES A POKEMON: FLASHFORWARD**

Ash kneeled down next to his cocoon-like Pokemon and picked it up

"Nice to meet you Metapod...not in the mood to talk?"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu chimed in Ash burst out laughing with Pikachu's comment.

"I've never met anyone like him, he really does love Pokemon" Misty said to herself on the side

_But she miscalculated  
She didn't wanna end up jaded  
And this miss decided not to miss out on true love  
_

**PRESENT**

Misty smiled tearfully "That's when I knew he was something special..."

**FLASHBACK: ELECTRIC SHOCK SHOWDOWN**

"They all lost to Lt. Surge, the vermillion gym leader." Nurse joy informed them as Ash, Misty and Brock looked at all the injured Pokemon in the Pokemon Center.

"Whoa. He must be a great trainer" Ash remarked.

"So Ash you scared already?" Misty taunted him.

"NO WAY!" Ash said fiercely.

"Well, you talk big but when you see how tough it is to get badges you turn chicken, maybe you should quit now, besides the badges you do have were out of pity." Misty mocked.

"A badge is a badge" Ash stated his temper rising.

Misty raised her hand to his face, Ash agape in awe while Misty flicked him on the nose.

"OWWW!" Ash moaned in pain

"Why don't you prove how tough you are at the Vermillion Gym" Misty challenged the trainer clutching his nose.

"From the looks of things here, you'll have to be tough, to beat this Lieutenant Surge." Brock observed a loud.

"You really think he's that tough?" Ash said, his voice wavering a little.

"We gave you badges you know, how are we gonna look if you get crushed by Surge?" Misty retorted.

"You have nothing to worry about, except maybe seeing my own incredible strength!" Ash snapped throwing his fist in Misty's face as Nurse Joy caught it.

"Alright that's enough," Nurse Joy said authoritatively.

"She started it." Ash wined.

"Remember this is a hospital." Nurse Joy informed them.

"Oh" Ash and Misty said in unison looking at all the upset Pokemon Trainers and there injured Pokemon.

"They say when two people fight; they really care about each other"

"ME CARE ABOUT HIM/HER? HMMP!" Ash and Misty refused instantly

Nurse Joy giggled intuitively.

**FLASHBACK: POKEMON: THE MOVIE 2000**

With a plunge Lugia had fallen victim to the sea, Ash knocked off and unconscious.

Melody then turned to Misty holding out her flute;

"Here...Legend or not Ash cant do this alone." Misty looked at Melody then shook her head

"Mm-mm you've got to play Lugia's song, I'll go look for him... and Ash is never really alone cause he's got...me" she admitted.

Melody stood in awe of what the stubborn redhead had just admitted Melody smiled. Misty then clasped hands with Melody and ran off with Tracey to find Ash. She dove into the below freezing water calling his name out as loud as she could over the roaring waves she then heard a sound.

"Pikapi! Pikachupi!"

Pikachu! She said swimming towards it and its knocked out trainer "Just hold on!" she wrapped her arms around Ash's cold lanky form and pulled the rope. Tracey began pulling them to shore, Misty clung onto him and Pikachu as she was pulled through the ruff current when Tracey finally pulled Ash and Misty to shore.

"Ash!" he said Misty crawled up painting once she got control of her breathing and her nerves she got up and began trying to revive the comatose chosen one.

_So, by changing a misconception  
She went in a new direction  
And found inside, she felt a connection  
She fell in love _

**PRESENT**

Misty at long last finally reached the Cerulean Gym, her legs were exhausted from walking all that way and Togepi had fallen asleep by now, as she walked up the sidewalk to the gym she sall a figure standing near the entrance. She stopped dead in her tracks "Who's there?" she called grabbing a PokéBall from her bag just in case

The figure moved into the moonlight and it was all she could do not to cry out loud.

"Ash?" She said more as a statement then a question.

"Hey Misty" He said with a warm lopsided grin

"What are you doing way out here? Weren't you on your way home?" she questioned

"Misty, im here because I have something to tell you and I couldn't leave without saying it first" Ash answered

Misty's heart caught in her throat "What is it Ash?"

"Misty... ever since you've followed me from that Center in Viridian City back to the Orange Islands, Johto, the Whirl Islands, the all the championships, you've done more for me than you can ever imagine and now here we are going our separate ways and your bike's fixed. A day I knew you would be thrilled about but you weren't and im not going to go without giving you something first and as usual im rambling...so here" Ash said as he took off his prized league hat and handed it to her.

Misty was speechless "Ash...you sure?"

Ash smiled and nodded "Absolutely…Misty?"

"Yeah?" she responded Ash then raised his hand to her cheek and Misty shivered a little at his sudden touch

_What is this feeling taking over?  
Thinking no one could open the door  
Surprise, it's time, to feel what's real  
What happened to miss independent's no longer need to be defensive?  
Goodbye, old you, when love, is true (when love, is true)_

"It's like this…I'd be lost without you...I love you" Ash told her softly.

It was all Misty could do not to cry she fought back tears as Ash waited for a response.

"Ash...You have no idea how good it is to hear those words from you, your braver than I ever was...I've wanted to say that to you since forever." Misty said looking down at her feet.

Ash then gently raised her chin to meet his eyes, moved closer to her hugged her tightly then finally kissed her softly and passionately, releasing as much love and pent up emotions as they could in that kiss when they parted Ash's soft brown eyes sparkled at her happily.

"I have one more surprise for you." Ash whispered softly still savoring the kiss.

"Pikachu!" Ash turned and called.

"Pika pi! Pikachu Pi!" it said from behind him as Misty turned around to see Tracey smiling at them.

"Misty; come to Hoenn with me." Ash stated simply.

"Ash...You know I cant…" Misty said looking away from his hopeful gaze.

"Yes...You can...Tracey and Professor Oak are going to be here for awhile on business and Tracey's agreed to work at the gym for ya" Ash told her happily.

"You mean it?" she said running over to Tracey.

"Totally, Professor Oak said another way to experience Pokemon watching is training so im willing to hang here till your sisters get back." Tracey said smiling at them.

"Tracey...Ash...I don't know what to say..." Misty said tearing a little.

"Say you'll travel with me again...please?" Ash said nervously.

"I say...When do we leave?" Misty said blissfully smiling as Ash and Tracey broke out into grins and all broke into a group hug with Pikachu included.

"Tracey you're the best and Ash...There's no word I have found that fits you fully..." Misty said letting her sentence trail off, Ash just smiled.

"Aww Myst"

"Well, all my stuff is in my bag, or um well my new bag, maybe we can go in the morning...Its just late or we could start" Ash said

"Yeah come on in the gym guys its getting cold out here" Misty said then walking over to her bike and walking up to the door.

She fumbled for her keys and opened the door and turned on the lights then closed the door she then walked back outside and walked her bike out back to lock it up. When she heard footsteps she tensed up, the smiled and calmed down when she realized who it was without turning around.

"Hey Ash, What are you doing out here it's freezing" she said.

"How'd you know it was me?" he said surprised.

"I know your pace," she said nonchalantly.

She then clipped the chain around the bike and felt a soft piece of clothing come in contact with her shoulders...It was Ash's old blue and white jacket she turned around and sall him in a black and blue sweatshirt with jeans and a new hat.

"Thanks a lot Ash" she said as she pulled the jacket around her and locked up her bike then turned to face him.

"You look great" she said sincerely.

"Thanks; Come on Myst lets get inside." Ash said turning towards the gym. Misty ran up near him and laced her fingers with his. He looked down at there joint limbs and squeezed her hand gently as they walked into Cerulean Gym.

_When miss independent walked away  
No time for love that came her way  
She looked in the mirror and thought today  
What happened to miss no longer afraid?  
_

She and Ash entered the Gym and then lead them the gyms pool and switched on the power. She then let out her sister's pokemon and some of her Pokemon that were in their care. Her Starmie and Horsea greeted her happily as there loyal Dewgong splashed in the pool. Ash helped her release all her Pokemon into the pool with the exception of Politoad, Psyduck and Togepi who were either eating or asleep.

_It took some time for her to see  
How beautiful love could truly be  
No more talk of why can't that be me  
I'm so glad I've finally seen_

Tracey let his Scyther and Venonat out and they laid out dinner for the Pokemon. After dinner for them was over they let all the water Pokemon play and the others slept as Pikachu. Ash, Tracey, Misty and her sleeping Togepi walked into the family room with a small fireplace.

Everyone unrolled there sleeping bags and Misty ordered Pizza from Poliwag's Pizza Palace after they ate and Togepi slept on her sleeping bag they all took turns changing after Ash came out Tracey went in and Ash and Misty got another moment alone.

_What is this feeling taking over?  
Thinking no one could open the door  
Surprise, it's time, to feel what's real  
What happened to miss independent's no longer need to be defensive?  
Goodbye, old you, when love, is true (when love, is true_)

They sat in front of the crackling fire in the fireplace Misty's head drooping on to Ash's shoulder until finally she fell asleep on his shoulder.

Tracey came out and smiled at him "Is she asleep?"

"Yeah" Ash said letting her head fall into his left arm as he picked her up she was a bit heavy, not as much as he thought she would be.

Tracey got into his sleeping bag yawned and watched Ash and the sleeping Misty.

Ash carried her over to the sleeping bag and Pikachu opened the top covers then hopped to Ash's sleeping bag, Ash laid Misty gently in the bag covered her over and looked to see if Tracey was sleeping, he appeared so, Ash then kissed Misty on the forehead and whispered "Id be lost without you, I love you Mist, sweet dreams."

And if Ash hadn't known any better he would have sworn she smiled in her sleep and muttered "Ash" he smiled at her and got in his sleeping bag and Pikachu nuzzled up next to him.

_Miss independent._

**  
The End **

----

That's it guys! Thanks so much for reading it, I hope you like it. I've written other AAMLs and depending on the feedback I'll post more for you guys.

So please review!


End file.
